Losing Everything
by FreakinMi
Summary: Hugh/Zed, Yaoi. When Hugh steals Amil Gaoul from Zed during the Neotopian Joust he wants more than just the shard Zed :3 . YAOI, and not much more.


**AN:  
**Hello! Well here we go again. This is like my second official yaoi fanfic (in English) so I hope it's okay. I'm from Denmark so please don't hate if my English sucks too much. I posted this on AFF a while ago, but wanted to post it here as well. I kind of just wrote it after seeing ep30 when the series aired, I'm kinda into Kiba again (I'm going throug a Bleach-phase right now) so if people want to read this kind of story I might be tempted to write other stories from this series. I know this is a little short, but perhaps I'll rewrite it later, if you guys actually want to read it (I really hate making stuff noone will use for anything).

**Warning: **First of all this will spoil episode 30 a bit, but other than that this fic contains **YAOI**! And not much more than that actually. **Yaoi, rape, yaoi!!**  
**Pairing: **Hugh-sama and Zed-kun!  
**Setting: **At the Neotopian Joust after Zed lost to Noa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Losing Everything**

The door to Zed's hospital room at the Neotopian Joust slid open and in walked the Jimoto king Hugh in his disguise as the Task representive Raja. He stopped beside the unconscious Zed's bed studying the young boy. Zed's face had ugly bruises all over it making Zed look more dead than alive. But he was alive, and Hugh wanted him to be. Hugh's gaze went from Zed's face to his left arm with the green orbs engraved in Zed's skin. Gripping Zed's wrist with his one hand and placing the other over Zed's he started extracting what he wanted the most – Amil Gaoul, one of the key spirits, the second key spirit to become his own besides Pronimo. It only took a few seconds before the process was over and Hugh let go of Zed's hand watching the green orbs turn black. He smirked and removed his helmet revealing his pale skin and held the green shard in his hand to his face, absorbing Amil Gaoul's spirit shard into him. He laughed quietly in his own sickening way feeling a bit satisfied but then he realized that he wanted to take more from Zed.

He wanted to take something that Zed would never be able to take back from him – his virginity.

He took the blanket Zed had been lying under and used the blanket to tie Zed's wrist to the bed post above Zed's head. Zed grunted a bit and made some pained sounds, but didn't wake up, and Hugh laughed silently again. He took of his scarf that hid his mouth and bared his numerous fang-like teeth. He licked his lips eyeing Zed while wondering if he should wake the boy before, under or after his harassment. Zed made another pained noise and shifted on the bed making Hugh snap out of his day dream. Quickly stripping himself of his armor and lower garments Hugh climbed the bed placing himself between Zed's legs. He opened Zed's belt and removed both it and Zed's pants and boxers. He let the clothes fall to the floor, but placed the belt around Zed's neck, ready to choke him if necessary... or if he felt like it. Not wanting to waste any time Hugh ran his hands slowly up Zed's legs watching Zed waiting to see if he would react. Zed moaned slightly and stirred a bit, getting a smile from Hugh. He continued caressing Zed's legs for a bit, but soon lost interest in the weak moaning longing to hear painful screams instead.  
He moved his one hand to Zed's crotch, starting to pump his member slowly. Though Zed still didn't wake he started to move under Hugh's touch and moaned louder getting his cheeks flushed as his temperature rose slowly. Hugh was satisfied with the reaction he received from Zed and his hardening member. Deciding that Zed had had enough he leaned in over Zed opened his mouth and dug his teeth into Zeds neck instantly drawing blood.

"Ah!" Zed exclaimed and opened his eyes. He was confused for a second as to why he couldn't move and what held him down. But then the reality hit him – he was half naked, the wrong half on top of that, was tied to his bed and had someone on top of him biting his neck and stroking his member.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Zed yelled angrily and started fighting against his primitive handcuffs and tried to kick his attacker of. The pressure of the bite ceased until the attacker had stopped biting him but instead Zed started to lose his breath as something started chocking him. His vision became blurry, but the voice in his ear was crystal clear.

"As much as I would love to listen to your screams for the rest of my time here, I would hate it if someone came running and interrupted us. So if you stay quiet I won't kill you... this time anyway." Hugh's threat seemed to work since Zed stopped his kicking, but Hugh could feel Zed's heart beating faster than ever before. Hugh released his hold on Zed's belt allowing him to breathe.

"You're… Hugh right?" Zed said after catching his breath. Hugh sat up returning to his position between Zed's legs never letting go of his member.

"Correct boy, now, shut up." Hugh's tightened his hold on Zed's member and moved up and down faster than before while moving his other hand lower circling Zed's entrance. Zed's confused expression turned into a horrified one.

"No! Stop it!" Zed tried to sound like he was in control, but the words came out like a plea. Hugh looked him straight in the eye and forced a finger into Zed who started to struggle again forgetting Hugh's treat to take his life. Hugh let go of Zed's member and once again leaned over Zed but this time it was to hit Zed's already bruised cheek with his fist.

"I said shut up boy. I can make this more painful than death so I suggest you calm yourself." Hugh knew that Zed wouldn't be able to just lay still and accept him molesting him, but seeing him trying could be entertaining.  
Zed shut his eyes tightly trying to ignore what Hugh was doing to him, but it was really hard not to yell at him, start kicking or otherwise make it impossible for Hugh to advance on him. Hugh could see the inner struggle in Zed and withdrew his fingers from Zed's entrance. Instead he pulled Zed's yellow shirt a bit up and lowered his head to Zed's chest and started playing with Zed's nipple with this tongue. Hugh had realized that if anything would make Zed hate Hugh more than Hugh raping him, it would be if he made Zed enjoy what he did to him. Zed's body hardened under his touch trying to reject Hugh, but soon Zed was biting his own lip so that he wouldn't moan. Hugh went back to pumping Zed while toying with his nipple occasionally getting a twist from Zed who was trying more to resist moaning than to resist Hugh.  
Hugh started to feel himself getting heated up by watching Zed's troubled expression and feeling his hard member in his hand. Though he wanted to toy with Zed a lot more he knew time was running fast and he had some things to prepare before his upcoming match against the key spirit Sachira. Hugh shifted his position making Zed open his eye to study him. While he kept massaging Zed's member Hugh opened his mouth and started sucking on it too. Zed started trashing about, his pulse went further up and he couldn't hold his moans any longer. Releasing a rather loud moan Zed's inner battle stopped and he could only focus on the pleasure he was receiving on the outside.  
Hugh sucked harder and his free hand found its way back to Zed's entrance sliding two fingers slowly into Zed. He moved the fingers in and out in a rhythm matching the way he sucked on Zed's member and Zed started moving along with it. Zed's moans became shorter and more ridged until his back arched up and he couldn't hold it in any longer. Zed came in Hugh's mouth who kept sucking on Zed until Zed lay still on the bed trying to collect himself. Without swallowing Hugh moved up until he was face to face with Zed, graphed his chin and forced Zed's mouth open. Zed was too tired to resist and Hugh pressed his mouth against Zed's and filled Zed's mouth with his own semen. He quickly withdrew, closed Zed's mouth and held his nose, forcing Zed to swallow himself.

"That wasn't that bad now, was it?" Hugh grinned at the dazzled Zed. Zed only looked at Hugh, unable to say anything in return.

"Looks like you enjoyed yourself boy... Now it's my turn!" Hugh had become quite exited from watching Zed and was almost ready to blow himself. But he wasn't about to let Zed go that easily. He released Zed's wrists from the bed post and turned him around so that Zed was lying on his stomach. Positioning himself behind Zed Hugh leaned in and entered Zed with his own hardened member. Zed opened his mouth to scream out, but Hugh covered Zed's mouth with his hand and started to move back and forth inside. Zed felt helpless and weakened and just lay still while Hugh took his virginity away from him. Hugh started going faster and faster and bit down on Zed's shoulder. Zed gave a small cry as the teeth went through his skin and the warm blood started flowing. Hugh suddenly stopped and bit as hard as he could, letting go of his load inside Zed. Zed made a pained sound and hoped it would be over. After a few seconds that felt like hours to Zed Hugh got up and off the bed. He said nothing as he picked up Zed's clothes from the floor and gave them to him and neither when he put his own back on. Zed watched him while feeling sick and just wanted Hugh to disappear; he would kill Hugh and all other Jimoto. Hugh turned to Zed eyeing him as if he knew what Zed was thinking.

"Put your clothes back on." Zed blinked a couple of times not knowing if Hugh was serious, but the way Hugh looked at him made him do it. Zed sat up and pulled on his boxers and pants, removed his belt from his neck and placed it around his waist. When he was done he looked back at Hugh who was fully dressed and watched him. Hugh walked closer to Zed until he had Zed pressed against the wall behind the bed and had his lips pressed against Zed's. Hugh's hand moved around Zed's head and pulled him closer until Zed was free of the wall. He then made a quick movement and hit a nerve on the back of Zed's neck making Zed fall unconscious. Hugh laid Zed on the bed and covered him with his blanket before he turned around and left the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, if anyone is still interested in this anime and want more of these stories I might be tempted to write more though reviews ;)  
I'm really bad with ideas beside pwp smut, so you're welcome to request anything malexZed ^^


End file.
